


I Really Appreciate This, Man:

by swatlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Family & Friends Series: [2]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Moving, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Roommates, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Think/Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/swatlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Luca & Street move into their new place, Street tells Luca how much he appreciates him giving him the second spot in the house, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Series: Family & Friends Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733695
Kudos: 13





	I Really Appreciate This, Man:

*Summary: Luca & Street move into their new place, Street tells Luca how much he appreciates him giving him the second spot in the house, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, Dominique Luca, & Jim Street we’re moving into their new place, & it was perfect for the two of them. To repay for his kindness, The Youngest Member paid for lunch, & was in such a great mood. Nothing could ruin it, He says this to his good friend, teammate, & family member, as they were carrying in the last two boxes.

“I really appreciate this, Man, I just need a fresh start from all the crap that I had been through”, He said, as he thought back to the bad memories, But quickly got him out of his head. This is his fresh start, He is not gonna let anything ruin it. The Blond **_SWAT Member/Driver_** said this with a smile on his face.

“Are you kidding me ?, It will be fun”, They got through organizing all of their stuff the way that they wanted. Then, Luca offered to cook dinner, as Street protested. “You paid for that great lunch, Let me do this”, He insisted, & got right to work on the delicious meal. Street backed off, & sat at the table, & relaxed.

Luca served them their meals, & they sat in comfortable silence together, as they ate. Street said, breaking the silence after awhile, “To a fresh start”, He raised his glass in the air. “Fresh Start”, The Handsome Blond answered, mirroring his friend’s gesture, as they clinked their glasses together. The Friends had more of a pleasant conversation for a change.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
